


Silver Light

by Stuffed_mochi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kind of added some FFXIII aspects in this, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Protective Everyone, Protective bro, Romance, basically if noctis had a sister, follows story, follows the original storyline but there's major changes later, how to tag AHHH, no love interest for her as of now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffed_mochi/pseuds/Stuffed_mochi
Summary: What if Noctis had a little sister? Could the fate of them be altered with another Caelum still alive? What impact does she have on the story? Follow Lumina Lucis Caelum, the younger sister of Noctis, as she deals with the fall of her kingdom and helping her brother on his mission to Altissia.





	Silver Light

Noctis waited quietly as his mom was in the room not so far from him, waiting for his new sibling. He’s only two years old, but he was really bored in the castle at times. When he heard that he was going to get a younger sibling, he was ecstatic. Being an energetic two year old, he needed another to play with and cause mischief with.

Throughout the months, he always liked feeling his mom’s tummy or talking to their sibling. He would go on and on about what he would do with his sibling once they were born. 

He didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl, either was fine really. Sure he could relate to a boy more, but having a sister would mean he didn’t have to share that much with her and he also could be her big strong older brother. Well, no matter, all he cared about right now was getting another playmate.

The 2 year old was sitting on a chair, swinging his legs back and forth. He played with his black overalls at one point, fixing the rolls at the bottom since it was too long for him. Then his dad kneeled down and approached him with a smile. 

“Are you ready to meet your little sister?” 

Hearing this, Noctis hopped off the chair and went to the room his mother was in. As he took little steps towards his mom, he noticed the small bundle in her arms. Looking closer at the light purple blanket, he saw a chubby and small baby with the same hair color as him. She was wide awake looking at her mother. He smiled looking at her excitedly.

“She looks funny!” He said giggling. This brought her attention, and the baby’s gaze was shifted towards Noctis. 

Excited that he got her attention, he started talking to her. 

“Hi, I’m Noctis, I’ll be the best brother ever!” He said tenderly while softly poking her cheek.

“Her name is Lumina, Lumina Lucis Caelum” His mom said interrupting the little boy’s thoughts.

And this was the start of the now silver/gray hair girl’s journey and life. Blessed with life from one of the astrals later on, her hair changed into a light silverish gray. Here’s the story of the silver haired girl, Lumina, starting from the very beginning, before the journey to Altissia

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo thank you for reading my fic. I'm warning you now that updates won't be as often, but chapters will be long and not short ones lol. Thank you for taking the time to appreciate my work, writing really relieves my stress. Also, I don't really plan for her to have a love interest, but if you guys want her to, then it's really up to the audience who she ends up with as time goes on.


End file.
